Midnight Rain::
by Zea-SSJ5
Summary: When she was a little girl, Pan was afraid of the storms but one night Trunks came into her room and helped her fall asleep. Now Pan will never look at him the way she used to. Now Pan feels she is in love with him and sooner or later these feelings will


.::~*Midnight Rain*~::.  
  
A young six year-old Trunks shut the back door of his parent's air car and walked  
  
over to the driver side. Bulma, his mother, stepped out of the door. "Go on over Trunks.  
  
I'll be there in a minute," she told him. He nodded and ran over to the Son house and  
  
rang the doorbell several times. Bulma only smiled and turned to open the trunk of the  
  
car to get out Trunks's things for the weekend. The door was opened by a five-year old  
  
Goten. His face was beaming with a smile. Behind him stood his young three- year old  
  
niece, Pan. She also bore a smile on her round face. "Hey Trunks," Goten said stepping  
  
back inside. "Hey Goten," he replied stepping in. "Come on. We've got a big bowl of  
  
candy in my room," Goten said. Pan nodded. "Yep, come on Twunks!" she said, being  
  
only three it was still a little hard for her to make certain sounds, like 'R' and "Th." They  
  
all three took off like a rocket with their Saiyan speed. Bulma walked up a few seconds  
  
later and met Chi-Chi at the door. "Thanks a lot Chi-Chi," she said. "Don't mention it."  
  
"Now, your sure..." she was cut off. "It's no trouble at all. Trunks is welcome here  
  
anytime. Now, you need to hurry up. You don't want to miss your plane." She said taking  
  
the Trunks's things from Bulma's hands. "Alright. Now, if you need to..." she was cut off  
  
again. "I know, I know. There's a list with your hotel, your room number, the hotels  
  
number, your cell number, and you pager number." She said knowing exactly what there  
  
would be. "Now hurry up. You'll be late if you don't" "Alright. Bye Chi- Chi." She said  
  
walking back to the car. She stepped halfway in and yelled to the second story window,  
  
"Bye Trunks!" He appeared in the window and waved to her. "Bye Mom!" he replied.  
  
Chi-Chi shut the door and Trunks ducked inside. Pan walked into the room complaining  
  
to Goten and Trunks. "Pwease." She pleaded "No way," Goten told her. "Yeah Pan,"  
  
Trunks said. "Were gonna be talkin' about boy stuff. Like Pokemon and Yu-Gi- Oh."  
  
"So," she said "I play Pokemons and Yu-Gi-Oh" "Well, it's a two player game," Goten  
  
protested. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't care!" she said knowing she had been  
  
beaten and couldn't stay once again. She turned on her heel and left her eyes tearing  
  
some. She never got to play with them. They always called her annoying and a brat. She  
  
turned back for a second after she was sure no tears had escaped her eyes. She clenched  
  
her fist tight and walked up to the door. Goten stood to block her. She just pushed him  
  
back and walked over to the plastic blue bowl. She grabbed two handfuls of colorful  
  
candies and stuffed it into her pockets and stormed out. "Stupid bwats!" she called back  
  
as she walked down the stairs. The boys just stared after her and sat down. Pan sat down  
  
in the wood floor of the kitchen and pulled out a box from under the table near by. She  
  
opened it and dumped in her candy and pulled out a few small Hot Wheels. She pushed  
  
them across the floor. Videl walked up behind her as two of the cars crashed against the  
  
wall. "Something wrong?" she asked her daughter stooping down. "Goten and Twunks  
  
are stupid bwats!" she told her. "Well, why is that?" she asked. "They won't let me play  
  
wif them." "What are they playing we can't?" she asked. "Pokemons," she said with a  
  
sigh. "Well, I don't know about Pokemon but how about we play outside, just the two of  
  
us?" she asked. Pan smiled and got up "Kay." She said walking over to pick up her cars.  
  
She placed them in the box as Videl walked over to the window. A frown spread over her  
  
face as she saw the dark clouds rolling in. "Hurry up Pan. It looks like rain. If we want to  
  
play we should hurry." She urged. Pan hurried and put the box back under the table.  
  
Videl opened the back door and They both walked outside. "Whatcha want to play?" she  
  
asked. "Soccer." Pan said running over to the shed where she kept the ball. She pushed  
  
past the lawn mower and picked up the white and black ball. She set in on the grass ahead  
  
of her and kicked it hard. Videl jumped to block it but missed it to boost Pan's sprits. Pan  
  
jumped up and down in celebration. She laughed as Videl retrieved to ball. She tossed it  
  
into the air. It came down fast and just about when it was two inches from the wavering  
  
grass she slammed her foot into it sending it flying a little to fast. Mistake! The ball  
  
plummeted toward Pan. She didn't move, just stood to catch it. I slammed into her chest  
  
and knocked her near two-foot back. Videl ran instantly to Pan. She was about to have a  
  
heart attack. She stood over her and Pan only to watch her stand up and brush off her  
  
back. Videl's hand flew to her heart as if to keep it in her chest. She wanted to scream,  
  
cry, and just slap herself for that. "What's wong Mommy?" Pan asked. "Oh, nothing."  
  
She said. Pan just shrugged and looked at the clouds. She was hit in the face with a  
  
raindrop. "Mommy, it's waining," she said softly. Videl sighed. "Yes. Come on Pan, lets  
  
go inside." She said taking her by the hand. She thought to herself as she stepped inside  
  
looking down at her, "My indestructible Pan." She walked Pan to her room and told her  
  
to change into some clean clothes and she walked over to Goten's room to tell him and  
  
Trunks it wash up for dinner. She found the two playing Yu-Gi-Oh. She knocked on the  
  
doorframe and both looked up at her. "Wash up. Dinner time." She told them turning to  
  
check on Pan. She walked into the room as Pan was putting on a fresh shirt. Videl smiled  
  
and walked down stairs to her and Gohan's room. She stepped inside to see him on a  
  
computer typing away on a paper. She walked up behind him and kissed him slightly in  
  
the cheek causing him to look up. He kissed her back. "Dinner time." She told him  
  
putting her hand on his shoulder. "Alright." He sat pushing his chair back and standing  
  
up. The two headed to the kitchen where the smelt several different kinds of foods. Chi-  
  
Chi had to cook a feast each night just to be able to feed the Son boys. They all seemed to  
  
have bottomless pits for stomachs. Especially Goku. He ate the most out of all of them.  
  
Gohan sat down at the table and behind him barreled in three kids. Videl had walked over  
  
to help Ch-Chi. Pan jumped into her fathers lap. "Hey Daddy." She said. "Hey  
  
sweetheart." She said giving her a small kiss on the forehead. She smiled. "Daddy," she  
  
whispered moving closer to Gohan's ear, "Goten was being a bwat again." "Oh, was he?"  
  
He asked. She pulled back and nodded jumping down. Gohan looked in his younger  
  
brothers direction. Goten was to busy arm wrestling Trunks to notice. Pan hopped into  
  
the nearest chair. She heard the back down open and she spun around and jumped down  
  
again. She sped to the door to meet her favorite person in the world that she hadn't seen  
  
all day, her Grandpa Goku. "Hey Grandpa!" she said jumping up. "Hey Pan." He said  
  
bending down and picking her up putting her on his shoulder. "Hey Dad" Gohan and  
  
Goten said together followed by a victorious Trunks saying "Hey Goku." "Hey guys" he  
  
replied sitting Pan down in her seat. He sat next to her. Chi-Chi walked over and sat  
  
down two large plates and Videl sat down two as well. They both said their hellos and  
  
started to get the rest of the plates. Once it was all set they began to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~(Later After Dinner)~~~~~~  
  
The rain poured down outside, lightning crashed, and thunder shot off like bombs in a  
  
war. Pan sat straight up in her bed hugging her knees tight to her chest wrapped in her  
  
warm blue blanket. She was afraid of the lightning and thunder. She didn't want to go to  
  
her mom, dad, grandma, or grandpa though. She thought they would think she was a  
  
weak little baby. She started to cry as the thunder rang out again. A light turned on in the  
  
hall for a minute then shut off as she heard the toilet flush. She couldn't make out who it  
  
was in the hall but it was either her uncle or Trunks. He looked in her direction and the  
  
lightning flashed. It was Trunks. He saw her with tears over her face. He walked over to  
  
the room and stood in the doorway. "Pan?" he said questionably walking in over to her  
  
bed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "The storm is spooky." She said ducking her head to her  
  
knees in embarrassment. She thought he would leave or mock her but she felt her sit next  
  
to her and put his hand on her knee. She looked up. He had his gaze fixed on the floor.  
  
He looked up at her after a second. "It's alright Pan, I can help you fall asleep." He told  
  
her. "How?" she asked in response. I could stay with you like my mom would do with  
  
me." "Were you scared?" she asked. He took a second, "Yeah, I was," he finally  
  
admitted. He told Pan to lie down and he would stay here with her till she was asleep.  
  
"But I'm to scared to sleep." She told him. He took her hand and told her not to be, that  
  
he was here. She closed her eyes and after a while she was off after she was sure Trunks  
  
was there to protect her from the storm. As she slept she smiled on her lips. Trunks left  
  
soon after he was sure Pan was sleeping. He was tired and it was after midnight when he  
  
got back into bed but that night would change the way Pan looked at him for the rest of  
  
her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think so far? Should I continue or not? Well, you tell me. See ya soon! 


End file.
